


Distracción

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu sabía que no podía hacer nada durante los repetitivos juicios, por lo que necesitaba encontrar algo para distraerse antes de terminar bostezando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracción

Estar tantas veces en el mismo lugar, por la misma razón y encima escuchar siempre prácticamente lo mismo aburría a cualquiera.

Kotetsu estaba tan seguro de ello que ni siquiera quería esforzarse en encontrar un motivo para prestar atención a las palabras del juez Petrov.

Conociendo al siempre severo y poco comprensivo juez, quien nunca se detenía a considerar que tal vez el valor de un par de autos, parte de un edificio todavía no terminado y una estatua histórica no era tan importante como el hecho de que él había logrado salvar a dos civiles y ayudado a la captura del criminal y por eso quizás de vez en cuando debería perdonarlo por esa inevitable destrucción causada en el proceso, el dictamen sería el usual.

No que Kotetsu pensase decir algo de eso en voz alta.

Contrario a lo que Bunny había dicho sobre él en un par de ocasiones, él sí tenía sentido común y el suficiente como para saber —sin siquiera necesitar fijarse en la fría mirada del juez para recordarlo— que quejarse por la falta de indulgencia hacia un héroe que los protegía a todos sólo lo llevaría a ganarse una reprimenda en el mejor de los casos o alguna sentencia de servicio público en el peor.

Por eso Kotetsu estaba inmóvil, sin oír realmente una palabra de la lista de cargos, negándose a pensar en que, de cualquier forma, escucharía una amonestación una vez Lloyds recibiese la cifra que tendría que pagar en esta ocasión y totalmente aburrido.

No podía hacer nada, al fin de cuentas, y tampoco había mucho que ver en la sala, llena de hombres mayores vestidos en trajes de paño oscuro y unas cuantas mujeres vestidas con conjuntos igual de sobrios y expresiones duras.

La única pizca de color en el lugar provenía de la corbata de Petrov.

Era curioso que alguien tan serio como él eligiese colores tan brillantes para su corbata, mas, ahora que se fijaba, eso no era lo único extraño.

Petrov proyectaba una presencia que hacía que Kotetsu no pudiese imaginárselo en una profesión diferente y en realidad ni siquiera su extraño gusto en corbatas conseguía hacer que Petrov se viese fuera de lugar.

Tampoco lo hacía ver inadecuado para su cargo su cabello, el cual no resaltaba por su pálido color gris gracias a los muchos hombres canosos en la sala, pero cuya extensión era claramente anormal para un juez y sin duda cualquiera lo notaría si se detenía a pensarlo en lugar de dejarse intimidar por él.

¿Acaso Yuri Petrov era un rebelde en el fondo?

La idea hizo que Kotetsu a duras penas pudiese contener una carcajada.

Le era imposible creer que Petrov hiciese algo que contradeciría por completo su estricta imagen como entrar a una discoteca con luces de neón tan brillantes como los colores de su corbata o soltar su cabello y pasar un buen rato en alguno de los bares de Nathan, pero su intento de imaginar algo tan bizarro era entretenido.

Tanto que Kotetsu se sorprendió al escuchar el sonido del martillo del juez, el cual asentó el veredicto que, como ya era costumbre, lo declaraba culpable de destrucción innecesaria y lo sentenciaba a pagar por todos los daños.

Con un suspiro, Kotetsu respondió como sabía que esperaban que lo hicieran, recibiendo los documentos que estarían dentro de unas horas en el escritorio de Lloyds mientras éste lo sermoneaba.

Al menos nadie se había dado cuenta de que su mente no había estado en el juicio, el cual al fin había terminado, y no tendría que escuchar una reprimenda extra por eso.

 

* * *

 

Distraerse con el cabello ondulado del juez Petrov quizás era una buena forma para pasar el tiempo durante los largos procedimientos en los que el resultado solía era el mismo, decidió Kotetsu cuando tuvo que volver al tribunal de siempre por la razón de siempre un mes después.

No era como si hubiese algo más que ver en la sala y realmente era inusual no sólo por su extensión, sino también por la manera en que Petrov lo peinaba.

Aunque muchos lo llamasen anticuado, Kotetsu no veía nada malo en que un hombre quisiese tener el cabello algo largo, a pesar de que él no tenía ningún interés en imitarlo.

El detalle era que lo que venía a su mente al pensar en un juez era un anciano serio, formal, oscuro e inflexible y —para su mala suerte— quitándole la parte de anciano, Petrov cuadraba a la perfección en esa descripción siempre y cuando ignorase sus corbatas y su cabello.

¿Por qué no lo recogía en una coleta apretada, que no dejase un sólo mechón fuera de lugar?

Que en vez de eso lo mantuviese en una coleta floja parecía casi descuidado, cosa que contrastaba con el hecho de que era uno de los jueces de mayor rango en Sternbild y con su traje y la toga en las que no se veía ni una arruga ni una mancha.

Además usaba horquillas.

Tres en total, todas negras y simples pero igualmente notorias ahora que se fijaba, y sólo a un lado, por lo que no cumplían del todo con la función de tener su cabello lejos de su rostro.

Quizás tanto las horquillas como las corbatas eran un regalo de alguien especial para Petrov, aunque Kotetsu no podía imaginar al juez usando todos los días un obsequio que no apreciase.

Y siendo así, la única conclusión posible era que a Yuri Petrov le gustaba usar esos objetos inusuales y gracias a su posición no tenía que preocuparse de que alguien se opusiese a su estilo.

—Por lo tanto Apollon Media debe pagar en su totalidad el valor de los daños causados.

No, con esa voz y la autoridad en su tono nadie en sus cabales iría en contra de Petrov, decidió Kotetsu, esforzándose por mantener una expresión arrepentida —o al menos no sonreír— mientras terminaba de escuchar la incambiable sentencia y recibía una mirada que podía congelar el fuego de parte del juez.

¿Acaso Petrov se había dado cuenta de su distracción?

Nah, no podía ser, pensó Kotetsu al salir de la sala, escuchando a medias a Bunny recordándole que además perderían puntos debido al veredicto.

Al fin de cuentas estaba seguro de que Petrov no se quedaría callado si notaba que él no estaba prestándole atención al juicio.

 

* * *

 

Aunque Kotetsu ya estaba convencido de que Yuri Petrov era un hombre con algunas excentricidades, para su suerte estas seguían siendo una distracción en lugar de aburrirlo al fijarse en ellas una vez más, durante su nueva visita al tribunal luego de que el techo de un edificio —desocupado en ese momento, gracias a los cielos— no había resistido el impacto de su caída en él.

Era mejor continuar su escrutinio al juez a que llegase el día en que no pudiese contener un bostezo mientras revisaban desde un ángulo diferente el momento de su caída por sexta vez sólo para determinar el usual veredicto de que esa destrucción no había servido de nada, que podría haberla evitado y que tenía la culpa por ello, así que Apollon Media tendría que pagar el monto completo y bla, bla, bla.

Considerar lo que ocurriría en la próxima media hora era una fuente de modorra, por lo que Kotetsu apartó esos pensamientos, concentrándose en lugar de ello en Petrov.

En algún momento Kotetsu había creído que algunos detalles de la apariencia del juez podían parecer descuidados, mas el que estos fuesen incambiables lo estaban haciendo sospechar que Petrov era todo menos eso.

Pero precisamente eso hacía más extraño el considerable mechón de cabello que Petrov siempre dejaba suelto y que a veces, cuando se movía, cubría parte de su rostro.

Aquello debería ser un inconveniente, por lo que Kotetsu no podía siquiera imaginar la razón tras ese otro detalle inusual de la apariencia del juez... a no ser que su cabello fuese tan suave que Petrov mismo buscaba cualquier excusa para pasar sus dedos por éste.

Eso sonaba tan inverosímil como muchas de las otras cosas que había pensado desde que había comenzado a observar a Petrov con tanta atención, pero en vez de obligarlo a contener una carcajada lo hacía querer estirar un brazo y probar si al menos la primera parte de su teoría era cierta.

No podía hacerlo, claro, y no sólo por la distancia que lo separaba del juez en ese momento.

Kotetsu sospechaba que aunque se encontrase con Petrov fuera del tribunal, en una situación informal, el juez no apreciaría un gesto así y además él tendría que explicar el motivo tras éste si llegaba a hacerlo.

Una respuesta sincera no lo ayudaría y tampoco se le ocurría ninguna excusa para ello.

Al fin de cuentas Petrov no era tan joven como Pao Lin o Ivan, así que darle una palmadita de felicitación por cualquier razón tenía tan poco sentido como el rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando y... ¿era su imaginación o los ojos de Petrov estaban clavados en él?

Notar que el que el juicio estaba llegando a su fin fue un alivio para Kotetsu por más motivos de los usuales, por lo que aceptó el veredicto con docilidad.

Ahora él daría media vuelta, vería la expresión algo irritada de Bunny, escucharía un comentario concorde a ésta, más tarde sufriría el usual sermón de Lloyds y luego pasaría por el taller de Saito para preguntarle si podía incluir algo en su traje que lo ayudase a causar menos destrucciones.

Quizás los milagros existían y el ingeniero lo ayudaría a disminuir sus visitas al tribunal...

—Wild Tiger —dijo Petrov segundos después de anunciar oficialmente el fin del juicio, antes de que Kotetsu pudiese dar un solo paso—, vaya a mi despacho en una hora.

Y con eso se desbarataron sus planes.

Kotetsu suspiró, pronunciando un rápido "Sí, señor" antes de girarse y encontrarse con la mirada de su compañero y un claro interrogante reflejado en ella: "¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Kotetsu?".

—No hice nada —aseguró incluso antes de que Barnaby formulase su pregunta.

—Creo que tengo razones evidentes para dudarlo —replicó Bunny, moviendo su cabeza con desaprobación.

Pero Kotetsu estaba diciendo la verdad.

No era un crimen observar a alguien y además Petrov no lo había reprendido frente a todos, por lo que tal vez quería verlo por alguna razón completamente diferente.

El recuerdo de las pocas veces que se había cruzado con Petrov fuera del juzgado, en las que lo había visto siendo quizás demasiado formal pero en general sosegado y tratable como no lo era cuando vestía una toga, le daba la esperanza de que no tenía de qué temer.

 

* * *

 

El que Bunny no se quedara a acompañarlo hasta que Petrov terminase su trabajo del día en el tribunal hacía que Kotetsu sintiese como si realmente estuviese en problemas y la espera fuese parte de su castigo, mas a pesar de eso no se dejó desanimar.

Que luego de mucho pensarlo siguiese sin la más mínima idea del motivo por el que el juez lo había llamado no quería decir que fuese algo malo o que estuviese relacionado con la manera en que él estaba distrayéndose durante los juicios, por lo que Kotetsu estuvo a la hora indicada frente a la puerta del despacho de Petrov y cuando lo vio aparecer en el corredor cargando varias carpetas, Kotetsu le sonrió.

—Buenas —dijo al tiempo que alzó una de sus manos.

Petrov no respondió su saludo.

Esa era una indudable señal de que Petrov no lo había llamado para socializar, mas al mismo tiempo nada en su expresión indicaba que una tormenta se estaba avecinando.

—Me sorprendió que me citara —comentó Kotetsu, siguiendo a Petrov cuando éste abrió la puerta y le indicó que pasara—. Aunque imagino que no es para pedirme un autógrafo o algo así...

Sus palabras, dichas en un tono animado, sólo recibieron como contestación el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada por Petrov.

El silencio que se formó cuando quedaron separados del ligero barullo de las oficinas de la Administración de Justicia era incómodo y por mucho que Kotetsu quería llenarlo con más palabras, la impresión de que era el momento de callarse hasta saber cuál era la razón por la que Petrov quería verlo era más fuerte.

Petrov no le dio la espalda mientras caminó hasta su escritorio, mas sólo una vez se detuvo lo miró de frente con una expresión ilegible.

—Wild Tiger. —La voz de Petrov era un perfecto ejemplo de calma, pero el fuerte sonido de las carpetas que dejó sobre su escritorio en el momento en que habló reveló lo que su rostro y su tono no hacían: estaba molesto.

Y el porqué de eso sólo podía ser uno.

Kotetsu tragó saliva y se contuvo de retroceder por instinto.

Aunque Yuri Petrov no era fornido ni estaba haciendo ningún gesto amenazante, había algo en su pose perfectamente erguida y su mirada firme que lo hacían parecer intimidante.

Quizás esa era una habilidad necesaria para ser un juez y presidir las audiencias de los peores criminales que él y los demás héroes atrapaban. Al fin de cuentas en esa profesión era necesario no amedrentarse aunque tuviese frente a sí a un asesino que no lo perdonaría por ser declarado culpable y que buscaría vengarse si tenía la oportunidad de escapar de su condena.

Pero él no era un convicto y por mucho que la presencia de Petrov fuese aterradora, éste no podía hacerle nada salvo imponerle alguna sanción y para eso tendrían que volver al tribunal.

Además, se recordó Kotetsu, ningún juez se tomaría la justicia en sus manos y mataría a alguien, así fuese alguien quien lo había estado observando con más atención de la que era apropiada en vez de escuchar cada palabra del juicio, como debería.

Especialmente alguien tan apegado a las leyes como Yuri Petrov no haría algo así; no por nada el hombre no perdonaba ni siquiera el valor de un auto que se había interpuesto entre él y el criminal y por el que no deberían multarlo.

Aun así, era mejor irse por lo seguro y no hacer nada para descubrir el límite de paciencia de Petrov.

—Su señoría —dijo Kotetsu con seriedad, quitándose su sombrero con su mano izquierda y presionándolo contra su pecho para verse solemne.

Kotetsu contó en su mente los segundos que pasaron hasta que Petrov cruzó sus brazos y comenzó a hablar. Fueron ocho.

—He notado —comenzó Petrov con un tono que seguía siendo tan neutro que Kotetsu casi se sentía tentando a dudar por primera ocasión en su vida de lo que le decían sus instintos— que su atención no parece estar en ninguno de sus juicios.

Con eso quedaba confirmado que el juez se había dado cuenta de su mirada, por lo que no tenía sentido negarlo.

—Bueno... —Kotetsu no sabía cómo continuar.

No creía que a Petrov le agradase escuchar la verdad y aunque él podía activar su poder y huir sin que nadie saliese herido —salvo la puerta, quizás, pero añadirla a su lista de daños por los que tendría que pagar no haría una gran diferencia— si ocurría el peor de los casos y Petrov intentaba ahorcarlo con su corbata neón, Kotetsu no estaba seguro de querer decirlo.

—¿Es algo importante? —cuestionó Petrov con urgencia, entrecerrando sus ojos—. ¿Tiene alguna buena razón para ignorar la voz de la justicia?

Las palabras que Petrov estaba usando eran extrañas, pero el apremio que éstas le hicieron sentir fue suficiente para que Kotetsu no se detuviese a pensar en ellas y contestara.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo de inmediato con vehemencia, queriendo rectificar cualquier malentendido que Petrov se hubiese hecho—. Soy un héroe y siempre considero mi deber proteger a todos. Y no es como si cause esos daños de adrede —añadió, aprovechando la oportunidad para decir algo para que el juez dejase de malinterpretarlo, como posiblemente lo había hecho luego de los muchos juicios por destrucción.

—¿Pero...?

Era escalofriante la forma en que Petrov parecía saber que había dejado mucho sin decir. Sin duda esa era otra habilidad propia de los jueces.

¿Qué hacer?

La mirada de Petrov seguía siendo dura y Kotetsu sospechaba que éste notaría cualquier respuesta poco sincera, por lo que Kotetsu decidió responderle con franqueza y terminar este inusual encuentro lo más pronto posible.

—Pero siempre es lo mismo —aceptó Kotetsu, encogiéndose de hombros y bajando sus ojos, avergonzado de estar prácticamente admitiendo que sus visitas al tribunal lo aburrían más que nada. Cuando volvió a subir su vista descubrió que los ojos de Petrov habían perdido esa sombra intimidante—. Y me estaba preguntando...

Kotetsu logró callarse a tiempo.

Por mucho que ahora Petrov lo estaba observando con una especie de interés precavido y eso probaba que la honestidad era la clave para no desagradarle, dar detalles de lo que él había terminado pensando gracias a la aburrición no era una buena idea.

—¿Se estaba preguntando? —insistió Petrov, alzando una ceja.

Ahora Kotetsu estaba en una encrucijada.

Podía decir una verdad parcial, como comentarle que aunque sabía que no podía hacer mucho si algo se atravesaba cuando estaba intentando salvar una vida o atrapar un criminal, pretendía averiguar si la avanzada tecnología de su traje podría ayudarlo a causar menos destrucciones.

O podía seguir siendo completamente sincero y de paso aprovechar la oportunidad para saciar su curiosidad antes de que ésta lo delatara de nuevo en un futuro. Porque eso era lo que había sucedido hoy y de no ser por su obvia curiosidad Petrov no habría percibido su mirada, ¿no?

El sentirse más relajado que segundos atrás y el tener a Petrov a poca distancia hizo que pudiera decidir en un parpadeo.

Kotetsu sólo tuvo que dar dos pasos para acercarse lo suficiente al juez y a pesar de darse cuenta de cómo su acción hizo que la tensión se notase en los hombros de Petrov, Kotetsu pasó su sombrero a su mano derecha para alzar la izquierda y tocar el mechón siempre suelto del cabello del otro.

Su teoría era cierta: era sedoso. Aunque podría serlo más con una cepillada extra, pero las ojeras de Petrov y la gran cantidad de carpetas en el escritorio de éste le hacían pensar que el juez trabajaba mucho y a pesar de que procurase que su apariencia fuese impecable, no gastaba más tiempo del necesario en ello.

—Yup, es tan suave como había imaginado —afirmó Kotetsu con una sonrisa.

Y ya estaba, lo había dicho con franqueza y ahora se sentía más tranquilo.

Él nunca había sido propenso a guardarse sus opiniones y esta vez ni siquiera había pensado algo malo como para que fuese mejor callarse.

Aunque, claro, Kotetsu sabía que eso no era algo en lo que debía fijarse cuando estaba en un juicio y él era el acusado, mas ahora que Petrov había dejado de usar sus habilidades místicas de intimidación, Kotetsu tenía la esperanza de que el juez podría apreciar el cumplido y no enojarse. Mucho.

Pero el juez tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos, como si no pudiese creer lo que había escuchado, y estaba tan quieto que Kotetsu se preguntó si incluso estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Quizás ese no había sido un halago para Petrov.

Siguiendo sus instintos una vez más, Kotetsu retrocedió, dejando que el mechón de cabello se escapase por entre sus dedos y alejándose lo suficiente para que Petrov no pudiese tratar de interpretar a Medusa y usar su cabellera para ahorcarlo.

—Eh... —dijo Kotetsu, queriendo romper el silencio incómodo y corregir el error que, parecía, acabar de cometer—. No lo estaba diciendo en un mal sentido ni nada. Sólo que se veía suave...

Petrov parpadeó, fijó su mirada en él y tomó aire con lentitud.

Entendiendo que el juez había salido de la sorpresa y pronto reaccionaría, Kotetsu cerró su boca y aguardó.

—Si hay una próxima vez en que deba presentarse en un juicio —pronunció al fin Petrov con un tono tan bajo que le produjo escalofríos—, espero que ahora que obtuvo su respuesta le preste atención a los cargos y piense en qué hacer para no tener que repetir lo mismo nuevamente. ¿Está claro?

Sólo había una respuesta posible a eso.

—Sí, señor.

 

* * *

 

—Debí haberme disculpado.

No era que la idea de hacerlo no hubiese cruzado por la mente de Kotetsu, pero Petrov no le había dado ninguna oportunidad para ello, echándolo de su despacho con un par de palabras y una mirada tan fría que Kotetsu no había sido capaz de rechistar.

En retrospectiva debía haberlo intentado.

Que Petrov lograse verse intimidante no significaba que había verdaderas razones para temerle y la prueba de eso era el haber logrado salir de su oficina con una reprimenda mínima.

—¿Estabas pensando en el cabello del juez? —preguntó Bunny en un tono pausado y con la misma expresión de incredulidad que había tenido en su rostro desde que Kotetsu le había explicado todo lo sucedido el día anterior mientras regresaban a Apollon Media después de almorzar.

—Es inusual —dijo Kotetsu como justificación—. El punto es que ahora no sé qué hacer. ¿Crees que me escuche si lo busco en su despacho?

—¿Kotetsu, estabas pensando en eso durante todos los juicios? —repitió Barnaby en lugar de contestar.

Que Bunny no hubiese salido de su desconcierto inicial hizo que Kotetsu sonriese ampliamente y le diese un suave codazo, haciéndolo trastabillar por un segundo.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso estás celoso? —rió—. ¿También quieres que te halague?

—No quiero tal cosa —aseguró Bunny, entrecerrando sus ojos y mirándolo de soslayo sin dejar de andar—. Pero no puedo creer tu falta de respeto ante un juez.

—No es como si lo haya hecho con mala intención —se defendió Kotetsu—. Y quiero disculparme.

Bunny suspiró.

—Hazlo en dos palabras y no digas más.

—Lo dices como si fuese a molestarlo en vez de disculparme —se quejó Kotetsu, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirando a su alrededor—. Además no creo que sea suficiente a estas alturas. Si lo hubieses visto me entenderías.

—Mejor escríbele una carta —sugirió Barnaby con la misma voz que usaba cuando una pregunta de una entrevista lo exasperaba—, yo revisaré personalmente que no escribas nada que empeore las cosas.

—¡Hey! —exclamó indignado.

Era como si su compañero no confiase en que él podía remediar todo. Kotetsu estuvo a punto de reclamarle por ello, sin embargo un establecimiento que vio de reojo hizo que dijese algo diferente.

—Espera, Bunny —indicó Kotetsu, deteniéndose y señalando la tienda de accesorios que casi pasaba desapercibida entre el almacén de cadena y la disquera que tenía a sus costados, mas que a pesar de eso había captado su atención.

Aunque Barnaby movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, mostrando su desaprobación, lo acompañó hasta el pequeño negocio.

—A Kaede le encantará este —dijo Kotetsu con buen ánimo, señalando la hebilla para cabello decorada con tres llamativas flores rosadas—. Creo que el pasado le pareció muy serio, pero esta vez me llamará para agradecerme —aseguró con una sonrisa antes dirigirse a la mujer tras el mostrador para comprar el accesorio.

—Así que era eso —susurró Bunny.

—¿Um? —cuestionó Kotetsu, confundido por el comentario—. ¿Qué pensaste que vine a...?

Y al girar su cabeza para ver a Barnaby, Kotetsu encontró la idea perfecta: una hebilla para cabello totalmente negra, elegante a pesar de su falta de adornos, simple y reluciente.

—Ésta también —dijo Kotetsu, señalando el objeto, y la vendedora le agradeció con una sonrisa que él correspondió de igual manera.

Petrov usaba horquillas, así que no era imposible que le agradase un accesorio así y quizás incluso lo aceptaría como un regalo de disculpa.

—Kotetsu, no estarás pensando... —comenzó Bunny, como si supiese la razón por la que la estaba comprando.

—Yup —confirmó Kotetsu mientras pagaba, alegre de que su compañero lo entendiese tan bien—, ya verás cómo todo quedará perdonado.

—No tengo nada que ver con esto —dijo Barnaby, dando media vuelta y saliendo de la tienda sin esperarlo—. No cuentes conmigo para escapar de la ira de Petrov.

 

* * *

 

Las exageraciones de Bunny eran justo eso: exageraciones.

A pesar de eso habían logrado que Kotetsu dudara más que lo que quería aceptar.

Por mucho que había observado a Petrov en el tribunal, Kotetsu no sentía que entendía a Petrov en ningún sentido y tal como se había equivocado al creer por un instante que él podría apreciar un cumplido, quizás la predicción de Barnaby en la que se negaba a creer se haría realidad y él atraería la ira del juez.

Pero fuese como fuese, no se le ocurría algo distinto y tampoco podía usar las sugerencias de Bunny. Algo tan poco personal como una carta no trasmitía nada y sólo dos palabras no hacían una conversación, cosa necesaria cuando dos personas hablaban.

Siendo así sólo podía seguir su idea original y esperar lo mejor.

Con eso en mente, Kotetsu golpeó la puerta del despacho de Petrov, sonriendo cuando recibió una respuesta casi inmediata, y giró el pomo sin ningún titubeo mientras se esforzaba en mantener su semblante tan serio como le era posible.

—¿Juez, tiene un minuto? —preguntó Kotetsu, sólo asomando su cabeza por la puerta parcialmente abierta en lugar de entrar de una vez.

Nunca estaba de más confirmar si era un buen momento o si Petrov estaba tan rodeado de archivos que era mejor volver otro día, en que el estrés y el exceso de trabajo no influenciasen a Petrov a no escucharlo ni perdonarlo.

—Wild Tiger —dijo Petrov, alzando una ceja en un gesto que parecía sorprendido y asintiendo con su cabeza uno segundo después—. No esperaba verlo aquí.

El tono de Petrov era casi afable comparado con el que había usado la última vez, por lo que Kotetsu entró a la oficina con renovada confianza, fijándose en el escritorio cuyo centro estaba ocupado por una taza vacía.

Tal vez había llegado durante el descanso del juez y por eso éste se veía más relajado que otras veces. Si ese era el caso, él tenía las de ganar.

—Quería disculparme por lo de la vez pasada —comenzó Kotetsu con soltura una vez se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia del escritorio, sin hacer ningún movimiento para tomar asiento—. No era mi intención molestarlo.

Kotetsu había practicado esas frases lo suficiente para no olvidar ser tan respetuoso como le era posible, aun cuando no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con formalidad.

Estaba seguro de que Bunny habría aprobado tanto las palabras para pedir perdón que había preparado como su tono si hubiese aceptado escucharlas en lugar de negarse a involucrarse en sus planes, pensó Kotetsu con orgullo, y sin duda Petrov también las aceptaría y...

—No es necesario que se disculpe —intervino Petrov antes de que él pudiese continuar e hizo un gesto en dirección a la salida—. Si eso es todo...

La temperatura en la oficina pareció disminuir de repente y Kotetsu lo observó con la boca abierta por un corto momento.

No sólo Petrov estaba negándose a escucharlo, sino que lo estaba echando de nuevo.

—Ah, no —balbuceó, metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo en que había guardado la pequeña caja blanca que contenía la hebilla. Quizás Petrov no apreciaba las palabras pero sí aprobaría algún gesto o un regalo.

Esa era su última esperanza ahora que su discurso había sido inefectivo.

—Aquí tiene —dijo Kotetsu con una sonrisa amistosa, dejando el objeto sobre el escritorio.

Cuando los ojos de Petrov se entornaron en obvia sospecha, Kotetsu sintió una gota de sudor frío en su frente mientras un horrible presentimiento cruzaba por su cabeza.

¿Era por eso que Bunny había pensado que un obsequio era una mala idea?

—Es parte de la disculpa, no un soborno ni nada parecido —aclaró Kotetsu con rapidez, queriendo dispersar el recelo del juez—. No es gran cosa. Si no le gusta puede botarlo.

Petrov continuó observando la caja como si esperase lo peor y no hizo ningún movimiento para tomarla una vez alzó su mirada hacia Kotetsu.

—Gracias —dijo Petrov con una sonrisa de cortesía que no se reflejaba en sus ojos—. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

La inflexión de la voz de Petrov no daba lugar para peros y Kotetsu comenzó a retroceder sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Claro, claro —murmuró Kotetsu—. Umm...

¿Era mucho pedir que Petrov al menos levantase la tapa y viese qué era antes que nada?

—¿Necesita algo más? —cuestionó Petrov con una expresión cordial, mas la velocidad con la que habló delató una pizca de impaciencia.

—No, no —dijo Kotetsu, inclinando su cabeza en derrota—. Lo siento.

Ya en el corredor, Kotetsu suspiró sonoramente. El resultado de su disculpa a Petrov no había sido el que esperaba.

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu no estaba anhelando entrar al tribunal y no porque quisiese esquivar al Petrov; por el contrario.

Él nunca había sido bueno rindiéndose y no pensaba comenzar ahora, pero el recuerdo del su fracaso durante el último encuentro con el juez todavía estaba demasiado fresco en su memoria y el no saber cómo remediarlo lo hacía querer tomarse un tiempo más antes de verlo. Bunny y sus "te lo dije" tampoco lo estaban ayudando.

Aun así, el universo estaba en su contra y en cuestión de minutos tendría que enfrentar la mirada inflexible de Yuri Petrov y también una demanda peor que la usual, aun cuando lo único que había destruido en el último episodio de Hero TV había sido una valla publicitaria que había resultado ser justo de la competencia de Apollon Media.

¿Acaso nadie se había fijado que él sólo había lanzado la granada que criminal había activado hacia el único lugar en el que nadie saldría herido?

Una demanda por destrucción premeditada no tenía sentido.

—Estoy seguro —dijo Bunny de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos— que el juez Petrov no hará algo como darte una sentencia injusta.

Esas no eran las mejores palabras para animar a alguien, pero apreciando el sentimiento tras éstas y suponiendo que su silencio había preocupado a su compañero, Kotetsu le sonrió a Barnaby.

—Lo sé —asintió con sinceridad, jugando con su gorro entre sus manos—. No parece el tipo de persona que se vengaría de esa forma.

Kotetsu lo decía en serio.

Tal vez Petrov ya había decidido que no lo quería en su despacho —y quizás tampoco en su corte—; aun así, dudaba que le fuese a imponer una sentencia peor porque estaba de mal humor y Kotetsu no era una de sus personas favoritas.

Ese era un pequeño consuelo, mas Kotetsu quería dejar de estar en la lista negra del juez.

—Vamos —indicó Bunny una vez llegó la hora de la audiencia y el abogado de Apollon Media los llamó con una seña—. Y no...

—Ya sé —lo interrumpió Kotetsu, notando la advertencia antes de que Barnaby terminase de pronunciarla.

El ambiente formal del tribunal nunca había hecho que Kotetsu se sintiese cómodo y el saber que en cuanto alzase su cabeza vería el semblante poco contento de Petrov no lo estaba ayudando, por lo que mientras caminaba recorrió el lugar y sus ocupantes con su vista, al menos hasta que Barnaby se detuvo de repente, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Qué pasa, Bunny?—preguntó Kotetsu, dándole la bienvenida a la distracción, y al no recibir respuesta siguió la mirada de su compañero hasta el juez al que estaba intentando no ver todavía.

Por un segundo, Kotetsu no notó nada fuera de lugar.

Petrov lo estaba observando con su usual seriedad, su postura estaba tan recta como era costumbre, no había una sola arroga en su toga y tampoco había una sola hebra de su cabello en desorden.

Era como si a Petrov no le interesara cambiar su apariencia y como si su traje de paño, sus corbatas neón y sus horquillas lo acompañarían hasta la tumba... excepto que las horquillas ya no estaban presentes y habían sido remplazadas por un objeto un poco más largo que éstas, negro y sencillo.

¿Era esa la hebilla para cabello que él le había regalado?

Kotetsu tuvo que restregar sus ojos antes poder creer lo que estaba viendo, pero una vez lo hizo no trató de contener una gran sonrisa, aun cuando sí resistió la tentación de saludar a Petrov con un entusiasta gesto de mano.

Lo que estaba viendo contradecía lo que, creía, había sido el resultado de su último encuentro con Petrov; sin embargo, Kotetsu no podía estar más contento de haberse equivocado al interpretar las palabras y acciones del juez.

—Te lo dije —le susurró a Barnaby, sintiendo su confianza regresar, aun cuando Petrov no le respondió su sonrisa de ninguna manera, ahora que sabía que el obsequió sí había ayudado a que obtuviese el perdón del juez.

Todavía no estaba seguro de si a Petrov le había gustado el regalo luego de verlo o si no era un hombre muy expresivo o incluso si era sorprendentemente tímido, mas de momento Kotetsu estaba conforme con el resultado.

No dudaba que el juicio resultaría igual de aburrido que de costumbre a pesar de la diferencia de sus cargos y que sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que comenzase a tener que reprimir bostezos, pero ya tenía un peso menos encima y nada le decía que no podía distraerse en la privacidad de su mente en el peor de los casos.

Y quizás la próxima vez podría intentar hablar con Yuri Petrov lejos de los tribunales.

Al fin de cuentas ya tenía la certeza de que el juez no lo odiaba y Kotetsu ahora quería saber en qué otras de sus suposiciones sobre Petrov se había equivocado.

No tenía nada que perder y de cualquier forma, se decía que la curiosidad mataba al gato, no al tigre, ¿no?


End file.
